<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Husband Tag by schrijverr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594250">Husband Tag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr'>schrijverr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Husband tag, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), YouTube, YouTuber Dean Winchester, Youtube AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel do the Husband Tag</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Husband Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can find this work on my tumblr, @schrijverr, as well. I'd love to talk to you so I hope you pop in and say hi!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Castiel were sitting next to each other. Dean smiled into the camera and started the video, while Castiel smiled at him. “Hello Hunters, you’ve read the title and probably know what’s going on already, but we’re doing the husband tag!”</p><p>The intro rolled, it was a drawn impala that came down the road, it stopped in the middle of the screen and the drawn Dean gave a wink to the viewers, then he sped off again and the smoke was bridge back to the video.</p><p>“How are we doing this?” Castiel asked.</p><p>Dean answered: “Well, I have a list of husband tag questions here, so lets just start at the top and answer one in turns.”</p><p>Castiel nodded and Dean offered to go first, which Cas gratefully accepted. Dean said: “First question is “How and where did we meet?” Kinda answered this one in the reveal video already, uhm, next one is “What was your first impression?” Okay, I also answered this one, I thought you were scary, turned out not to be true, but what can you do.”</p><p>He turned to Cas and said: “What was your first impression of me?”</p><p>“I thought you were a lunatic.” Castiel answered seriously.</p><p>Deans eyes got wide as he exclaimed: “Why!”</p><p>“Because you jumped me.” Castiel defended.</p><p>Dean grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head while he said: “Yeah, that’s fair.”</p><p>Dean read out: “When did you meet my family?”</p><p>He gave Cas a look and Castiel answered: “I met Sam, when he visited the weekend after I moved in, I liked him, he asked questions about my courses and the books I had. It was quite lovely.”</p><p>“Yeah, cause he is a nerd.” Dean said with an eyeroll. </p><p>Castiel looked tiredly into the camera, but didn’t comment. He went on: “And I met Bobby that summer, me and Dean had hit it off that year and I didn’t have anything to do, so we went home to Bobby's place and helped him with the shop for the entire summer. He is a nice man, didn’t really trust me at first, but I like to think I’ve grown on him.”</p><p>“Of course you’ve grown on him.” Dean said, “You’re family, you know how he is about family. He has one of our wedding pictures framed in his office. You know the one with him, Sammy, Jo and Ellen?”</p><p>“Really?” Cas asked.</p><p>“Yeah, doesn’t say anything about it when you ask him, though.” Dean shrugged.</p><p>Castiel smiled fondly and grabbed Deans phone to ask him the next question: “When and why did you fall for me? Hm, this one is interesting.”</p><p>Dean turned bright scarlet as he answered: “In third year of uni I realized I had fallen for him, but I can’t pinpoint the exact moment when it started, probably when you walked through the door.”</p><p>“You sap.” Castiel said with a smile.</p><p>Dean batted his eyelashes at him and said: “Don’t you know it, angel. But back to the story, there had been a few dudes, their leader was Dick, and they didn’t like us for some reason, so they had decided that it would be fun to leave us in the forest at night, don’t ask. But we had to get back and while we were hearing all sorts of noises, but Cas wasn’t scared and I suddenly though that that was pretty sexy of him and then I realized I found a lot about Castiel pretty sexy.”</p><p>Castiel face palmed, but he was smiling. </p><p>Then Dean was reading the next question for Cas: “How long have we been together?” That one is kind of boring I guess, you want a new one?”</p><p>“I can do two,” Castiel said, “this one is kind of short. We’ve known each other for ten years now, we’ve been dating for six years and we’ve been married for one.”</p><p>Dean nodded along with a happy and proud smile, then he read the next question: “I’ve skipped a few, cause I want to know this one, “What do you love about me?”, I’m answering this one as well.”</p><p>Cas thought about it for two seconds then he looked at Dean and held eye contact as he answered: “I love how you work tirelessly for the things you are passionate about. I love how you care for Sam. I love how you listen to me ramble about work and can remember what I talked about weeks later. I love how you watch bee documentaries with me even though you think they are boring, just because they make me happy. I love the freckles on you nose that I can never seem to count. I love how I can come home and find you in the kitchen singing and dancing in your underwear while cooking dinner for us. I love the little golden flakes in your eyes. I love your smile and your flirting. I love every little thing about you and I always will.”</p><p>The longer Cas went on the redder Dean became, he was smiling while trying to duck his head away in embarrassment, but he couldn’t let his hold of Castiels eyes go, they remained locked. When Cas was done a tear slipped down Deans face and there was a jump cut.</p><p>Dean had puffy eyes, but they were bright and shining happily. He said: “That was quite a speech, which I know I can’t match.” </p><p>“You don’t have to, Dean.” Castiel assured him.</p><p>“No, I wanna try,” Dean said and then he told Cas: “I love how you keep me grounded and calm. I love how you would give up everything for me in a heartbeat and convince me I’m worth it. I love how you became family in days even though it takes most years, just because you fit in perfectly. I love how your eyes light up when you find some random trivia about bees. I love how you listen to me ramble about my car and all the shit I leave around the house for videos. I love how you phrase things. I love how you can seem wise beyond your years and then one second later look like the biggest idiot on the planet. I love how you give anyone the middle finger if you care about something, no matter how scary you find it.”</p><p>Castiel was also tearing up a bit, so Dean decided that it was enough and cleared his throat: “That was enough of a chick-flick moment, just want to add that I also love your ass.”</p><p>“Dean! My students watch this!” Cas exclaimed, but he was grinning none the less.</p><p>“And they need to appreciate what a blessing that is.” Dean smirked.</p><p>Cas groaned and mumbled: “I hate you, Dean Winchester.”</p><p>“And I love you too, darling.” Dean sing-songed back.</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes, but didn’t disagree. He snatched the phone out of Deans hand an randomly read a question of the screen: “What is a weird habit I have?”</p><p>Dean answered: “A weird habit? Uhhhhh, maybe it’s because I lived with you for so long that I don’t find it weird anymore, but you eat an insane amount of burgers, the fact that you are not fat is a miracle. I think I’ve seen you eat ten burgers in a row once, it’s insane.”</p><p>“You exaggerating, Dean. I do not consume an unnatural amount of burgers, they just please my palette and I eat them if I can.” Castiel said with a huff.</p><p>Dean smiled and said: “That’s another one, he can phrase things so strangely, but it’s oddly fascinating how he switches between talking like a human being and a confused immortal.”</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a strange being.” Castiel whined like it was an old discussion.</p><p>Without missing a beat Dean said: “When you can prove you’re not.”</p><p>Cas threw his hands up and said: “How can I prove I’m not immortal, without dying.”</p><p>Dean took a deep breath, but there was a jump cut before he could answer. </p><p>The end card showed and this time Cas sat next to Dean as he said goodbye: “That was it for this video, please remember to like, comment and subscribe and while you’re there you should hit that bell too, just so you know when I will update again. Any last words to the viewers, Cas?”</p><p>With a serious deadpan expression Cas said: “Make sure to subscribe, I have seen a nice vacation I’d like to go on, so we need the money.”</p><p>Dean hit him in the arm and Castiel rolled his eyes with a smirk as he said: “Kidding… apparently. No, I really was kidding, uhm, see you maybe and have a lovely day.”</p><p>“Ahw, that’s a sweet outro, angel.” Dean said, then he turned back to the camera and said: “Well, you heard the man, have a lovely day. Bye hunters, see you on the road!”</p><p>Then the screen went dark.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
My heart!!!<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
The bickering is real, people<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
Just the mental image of Dean<br/>
singing along to music while<br/>
he is dancing in his underwear<br/>
and cooking is amazing, thank<br/>
you saint Castiel<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
Dean out there looking like a<br/>
snack<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
Their love speeches were so<br/>
adorable!!!!!!!<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
Dean called Cass angel and now<br/>
he’s arguing about the mortality<br/>
of the man? Hm, I sense a<br/>
CONSPIRACY!<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
I’m sooooo jealous of all the kids<br/>
in castiels classes, I mean looking<br/>
at that all day, yum!<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
Why the burgers though? No one<br/>
gonna talk about that? No?<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
brb just writing down their<br/>
speeches as inspo for my vows<br/>
I mean, that romance, hot damn<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
I find a lot of things about cas<br/>
pretty sexy too dean<br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will trade my soul for some Kudos and Comments, so thank you so much if you left any! </p><p>I also have a Husband Does My Make-up fic within this universe, but I want to write a Q&amp;A video as well and I thought it would be fun to use some questions you guys want to see, so if you have questions for our couple, please leave them here! I also thought it would be fun to use as a shout out for people, who comment, because it really is very, very much appreciated, so unless you state you don't want your username to be used, I will use them in the fic for your question as a thank you &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>Have a nice day and I hoped you enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>